


Avenir balayé

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Violence, minor season 11 finale spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Reid reçoit de mauvaises nouvelles. Hotch essaie d’aider.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697785) by [wednesdays__child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child). 



> NdA : Cet OS est ma réponse à la nouvelle du décès d'Anton Yelchin.
> 
> NdT : J'aurais moi-même voulu réagir au décès d'A. Yelchin (Nathan Harris, s2.ép11) après l'avoir appris le 19 juin dernier, mais le choc, la peine, la colère... je ne trouvais pas les mots, je ne savais pas comment exprimer ce que je ressentais. En lisant cet OS, j'ai réalisé que c'était exactement le genre de texte que j'aurais voulu écrire, sans y parvenir. Un grand merci donc à Wednesdays_child pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire No Tomorrow.

_« Il n'existe rien de plus impartial que la mort. Personne n'y échappe. La terre prend tout le monde, qu'on soit quelqu'un de bon, de cruel, ou un pécheur. A l'exception de la mort, rien au monde n'est équitable. » - Svetlana Alexievich_

 

Aaron Hotchner soupira en se levant de sa chaise et grogna un peu à chaque craquement de ses articulations fatiguées. Il était resté trop longtemps assis à fixer la liste de noms. Treize. Treize tueurs qu'ils devaient à nouveau poursuivre, dont celui qui donnait l'impression à Hotch que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

Il ferma rapidement son ordinateur, glissa les dossiers dans sa serviette, puis sortit de son bureau. L'open-space était silencieux, la plupart des agents étant déjà partis. A une exception près.

\- Reid, appela Hotch en descendant les escaliers. Rentres chez toi.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage quand le jeune agent leva les yeux du dossier ouvert sur son bureau.

\- Désolé, fit Spencer en inclinant légèrement la tête. J'ai encore perdu la notion du temps. Il y a forcément un détail de ce dossier qui peut nous aider à découvrir où il irait.

Il n'échappa pas à Hotch que Spencer travaillait à nouveau sur le dossier Peter Lewis. Bien sûr, il prenait lui-même cette affaire à cœur, difficile de faire autrement quand l'homme et son monstre hantait encore ses cauchemars, cependant voir Spencer si investi dans l'affaire l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

\- Eh bien, demain nous pourrons l'étudier avec un regard neuf.

Il attendit que Spencer ait rangé ses affaires avant de faire un geste en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu es venu en voiture aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, répondit Spencer en se dépêchant de rattraper son Chef d'Unité, mon mécanicien m'a dit qu'il fallait la laisser sortir plus souvent alors je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée idéale pour conduire. Vous saviez que l'habitude de baptiser les véhicules et toutes sortes de transports avec un nom féminin remontait jusqu'à la Grèce Antique, où les explorateurs pensaient que le fait d'avoir une femme qui veille sur eux pendant leurs voyages leur apporterait la bonne fortune ? En fait, près d'un américain sur quatre donne à sa voiture un prénom féminin, et…

Hotch eut un petit rire en entrant dans l'ascenseur, conscient qu'il s'y connaîtrait bien plus sur la tradition de donner un nom féminin aux véhicules avant d'avoir atteint le sien. Alors qu'ils entraient ensemble dans le parking, Hotch ralentit le pas afin de demander à Spencer s'il voulait aller manger quelque chose. S'il avait de la chance, Spencer n'aurait rien de prévu et pourrait se joindre à Jack et lui pour le dîner. Avant qu'il puisse demander, toutefois, le téléphone de Reid sonna.

\- Docteur Reid, répondit rapidement celui-ci. Oui, je suis le Docteur Spencer Reid. Attendez ? Quoi ?! Nathan est… non je comprends, mais… comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?! Vous en êtes sûr ? Oui. Je vais… Oui, je vous remercie.

Hotch resta figé pendant toute la durée de la conversation, pris de court par la peur et le désespoir présents dans la voix de son agent. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela bouleversait profondément Spencer. Après avoir raccroché, le jeune docteur demeura pétrifié, le téléphone désormais inutile toujours dans la main.

\- Spencer ? appela doucement Hotch en s'approchant de lui et en posant la main sur son épaule.

Dès qu'il le toucha, les jambes du jeune agent se dérobèrent, et il se serait écroulé au sol si Hotch n'avait pas aussitôt réagi en passant le bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Aaron s'efforça de ne pas paniquer en voyant Spencer s'effondrer peu à peu. Décidant qu'il était hors de question de le laisser conduire, Aaron le dirigea vers son SUV et installa le jeune homme sur le siège passager. Ils pourraient revenir le lendemain pour sa voiture s'il le fallait mais, pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe du jeune homme sous le choc.

En sortant du parking, Hotch sortit son téléphone et appela Jessica afin de lui demander de garder son fils pour la nuit. Soulagé qu'elle accepte, il prit la route de l'appartement de Reid.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne disant quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que Reid murmure finalement :

\- Nathan Harris. Il est mort.

\- Nathan… commença Hotch. Nathan Harris ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Spencer ne fit qu'hocher la tête, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Hotch ne savait que faire, alors il continua simplement de conduire pendant que son subordonné pleurait en silence sur le siège passager.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent quasiment à la moitié du chemin que Reid reprit la parole :

\- Il venait juste d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, déclara-t-il. Vous le saviez ? C'est difficile de croire que cela fait dix ans. Dix ans, Hotch. Il n'avait que quinze ans quand il est venu me trouver.

Hotch acquiesça en guise de réponse. Il n'y avait pas pensé, n'avait pas réalisé que cela faisait tant de temps. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps, et néanmoins cette information le surprit.

\- Ils l'avaient laissé sortir. Ils le devaient puisqu'il a été interné lorsqu'il était mineur. Il m'avait alors demandé mon avis. Il m'avait demandé ce que j'en pensais et je lui avais dit que j'étais inquiet pour lui, qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, qu'il pourrait encore ressentir la pulsion. Alors il s'était fait interner. Il se trouvait au Creedmoor Psychiatric Center à New York. Sa mère était prête à payer pour ce qu'il y avait de mieux, alors il y est allé. Ca se passait si bien.

Quand la voix de Reid mourut, Hotch remplit les vides de son récit.

\- Tu lui écrivais.

Un hochement de tête.

\- Tu lui as rendu visite.

Un autre hochement de tête.

\- Seul ?

Une pause, puis un lent mouvement de gauche à droite.

\- Derek, murmura Spencer. Il venait avec moi afin que je n'ais pas à y aller seul. Les premières fois me mettaient un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit pour, eh bien, des raisons évidentes, mais c'était plus que ça. Nathan montrait un certain attachement malvenu envers moi, presque un béguin. Ca lui est peu à peu passé, mais cela restait un peu déconcertant.

Un léger sentiment de peur s'insinua dans l'estomac de Hotch. D'inquiétude pour Spencer, car conscient de ce que quelqu'un avec le degré de psychose de Nathan Harris pouvait lui faire, mais aussi pour ce que cela signifiait pour Spencer d'aller le voir en dépit de tout. Et il se pourrait aussi qu'il y ait une touche de jalousie due au fait de savoir que c'était à Morgan, et non à lui, que Spencer demandait de l'accompagner.

\- Il allait mieux, Hotch.

La douleur dans sa voix fit tressaillir Aaron.

\- Il prenait ses médicaments et ils fonctionnaient. Ils étaient prêts à le laisser partir, à le laisser devenir un patient en consultation externe afin qu'il ait une chance de sortir et d'être libre. Il allait avoir une chance.

\- Quand ? questionna Aaron à cette nouvelle pause soudaine.

\- Lundi. Il préparait ses affaires. Ils m'ont dit qu'il préparait ses affaires, qu'il se préparait pour lundi. Il était seul dans les remises quand l'étagère a basculée et l'a coincé contre le mur. Il est mort écrasé par l'étagère et ils ne l'ont trouvé que des heures plus tard. Des heures ! Asphyxie traumatique foudroyante. Un accident improbable, ils m'ont dit.

Le silence tomba à nouveau et Hotch le laissa s'installer jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les places de parking situées derrière la résidence de Reid. Il se gara alors, coupa le contact et attendit.

Lentement, Spencer réalisa qu'ils avaient cessé de rouler et revint à la réalité.

\- Merci, Hotch, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment je serais rentré. A demain.

Hotch l'arrêta en posant doucement la main sur le bras de Spencer avant que ce dernier n'ait pu sortir du véhicule.

\- Je viens avec toi, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à rester seul.

Les yeux noisettes se fixèrent sur lui, le dévisagèrent, à la recherche de ses motivations. Hotch resta de marbre, son masque de Chef d'Unité fermement en place.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, Reid. Je ne faisais que t'en informer.

Un hochement de tête, ce fut tout ce qu'il reçut avant que Spencer ne se dégage et sorte rapidement pour se diriger vers la porte. Aaron prit son sac posé à l'arrière du véhicule, puis suivit le jeune homme à l'intérieur. Reid ouvrit sa porte d'un geste vif, avant de laisser tomber sa sacoche et ses clefs juste à l'entrée. Hotch entra à son tour et le regarda simplement faire les cent pas autour de l'appartement.

Puis, Reid se tourna soudain et le regarda, le regarda réellement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et quand il parla, ce fut quasiment un grognement :

\- Votre sac de voyage ? Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas un enfant, Hotch. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me teniez la main et restiez toute la nuit.

\- Ah non ? répliqua Hotch en gardant son expression stoïque.

Des dents blanches parfaites apparurent alors que Reid gronda pratiquement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hotch ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver ?

Hotch fut surpris de voir un tel venin dirigé contre lui, mais refusa de le montrer.

\- Je ne sais pas, Spencer, voyons : tu as récemment découvert que ta mère montrait les signes d'un Alzheimer précoce, tu as vu ton meilleur ami s'éloigner de ce travail et de toi après avoir été torturé, et maintenant tu m'informes que tu es resté en contact avec un homme violent et possiblement dangereux, auquel tu as également rendu visite en dépit des règles du Bureau. Et ce jeune homme est aujourd'hui décédé et tu en souffres. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé penser qu'il va arriver ?

Spencer eut la décence d'avoir l'air au moins un peu coupable en détournant son regard des perçants yeux chocolat face à lui.

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas contre les règles du Bureau étant donné que Nathan n'était pas réellement un unsub.

Aaron faillit laisser échapper un petit rire. Il n'en attendait pas moins du génie.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout la question, Reid. Qui d'autre as-tu visité ? Qu'espérais-tu réussir ?

\- Ils méritent tous une chance, murmura Spencer, la voix étranglée et douloureuse s'élevant peu à peu. Il méritait d'avoir sa chance !

Hotch vit avec horreur Spencer ramener son poing en arrière avant de le lancer vers le mur qui lui faisait face. Avant d'avoir seulement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Aaron se précipita en avant et attrapa rapidement le bras de Spencer avant que le jeune homme ne réussisse à donner un coup.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Reid ? cria-t-il pratiquement. Frapper un mur ? Vraiment ?! Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendrais de la part d'un génie. Tu crois que te briser la main va te faire te sentir mieux ?

Spencer tenta de se dégager, cependant Hotch ne le laissa pas faire :

\- Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique.

\- A l'heure actuelle je pense que n'importe quoi me fera me sentir mieux.

Hotch soupira avant de relâcher le bras de Spencer et écarter les siens :

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, vas-y. Défoule-toi. Voyons si c'est le cas.

L'expression que Spencer afficha n'avait pas de prix. S'il n'était pas un peu effrayé par l'état d'esprit de son subordonné, Aaron aurait pu éclater de rire.

\- Vous voulez que je vous frappe ?!

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Voyant que Spencer continuait de le fixer, choqué, il tenta de le provoquer :

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que Morgan est le seul qui peut prendre des coups ? Allez, Génie, montre ce que tu as dans le ventre.

L'espace d'une minute, il pensa que Spencer n'allait pas le faire, qu'il avait réussi à lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Jusqu'à ce que Spencer attaque, le prenant par surprise avec un solide crochet à la mâchoire. Ils se fixèrent alors l'un l'autre, choqués, puis Hotch sourit en dépit de sa lèvre fendue :

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Pas encore, rétorqua Spencer avant de se déchainer contre lui.

Hotch fit un pas en arrière, non pour fuir mais pour esquiver les poings qui volaient vers sa taille. Occasionnellement, Spencer arrivait à le toucher, cognant avec plus de force et de rapidité que Hotch le pensait possible. A l'évidence, il s'était entrainé avec Morgan et ces sessions supplémentaires avaient porté leurs fruits.

Reid continuait d'avancer vers lui et accompagnait chacun de ses coups par un grognement ou un juron. Aaron fut choqué d'entendre un tel langage de la part d'un homme ordinairement réservé. Apparemment, il y avait davantage en Spencer que ce qu'il savait de lui. Il fut également stupéfait de voir comme cet homme d'habitude gauche se mouvait avec aise, comme ses muscles bougeaient et se tendaient sous la chemise parfaitement ajustée. Il avait remarqué que Reid s'habillait de mieux en mieux ces dernières années. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. Spencer avait toujours été bien fait de sa personne mais plus il vieillissait, plus il était agréable à regarder. Et maintenant, les costumes, les chemises, les gilets, bon dieu les gilets. Aaron regardait quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait et, en cet instant, il ne pouvait détourner le regard du jeune agent.

Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Aaron se retrouva le dos contre une des bibliothèques adossée au mur opposé, alors que Reid donnait coup après coup. Porté par la colère et la frustration, il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue imminente.

Finalement, Aaron décida que c'en était assez, que cela devait s'arrêter. Il s'avança donc et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras pour l'immobiliser contre lui. Reid se débattit, lutta contra la prise déterminée qui l'empêchait de bouger.

\- C'est pas vrai, Hotch ! s'écria-t-il. Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Pas question, Reid. Fais avec.

\- Bordel. Hotch. Par pitié.

Ce fut le désespoir dans la voix de Spencer qui le fit réfléchir. Il réalisa soudain combien ils étaient proches, comme ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche et réalisa qu'il l'était lui-même à moitié. Hotch commença un mouvement pour s'éloigner quand Spencer roula soudain des hanches, frottant leurs membres l'un contre l'autre.

\- Spencer ! aboya Hotch de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

Le jeune agent se figea soudain, obéissant instantanément à la voix du Chef d'Unité. Une fois certain que Spencer avait terminé, Aaron s'écarta et remit un peu de distance entre eux.

\- Tu as fini ?

Spencer hocha simplement la tête et ils restèrent à se dévisager. Alors, d'une prise ferme sur le coude du jeune génie, Aaron le dirigea vers le canapé et le força ni plus ni moins à s'y asseoir. Une fois qu'il fut certain que son agent allait rester assis, il demanda :

\- Besoin d'un verre ?

\- Désespérément.

Quand il revint de la cuisine avec deux bières, Spencer eut un petit grognement amusé :

\- Je ne dirais pas non à quelque chose de plus fort.

\- C'es bien ce que je craignais.

Des yeux choqués rencontrèrent ceux d'Aaron et il maintint son regard, le défiant de le contredire. Reid n'en fit rien.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

\- Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour des personnes dans une situation stressante de chercher une expérience cathartique qui implique de relâcher leur colère d'une manière qu'ils considèrent sans danger en transformant la douleur émotionnelle en douleur physique, ce qui signifie frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un afin que…

\- Spencer, l'interrompit doucement Aaron, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière, Spencer répondit à voix basse :

\- Je suis fatigué de perdre des personnes proches. Je suis fatigué que tout le monde parte. Ce n'est pas juste. Gideon, Elle, Maeve, Emily. Et puis ma mère qui m'échappe, et Derek qui n'est plus là et maintenant ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste plus rien, que le monde entier est devenu fou. C'est tout simplement injuste.

\- Eh bien, avant tout, je suis certain que ce n'est pas la peine que je te dise que la vie est injuste. Avec tout ce que nous avons vu, nous le savons. Et à coté de ça, je suis un peu blessé.

Il eut un bref rire quand les yeux noisettes se levèrent d'un coup pour rencontrer les siens. Il afficha un petit sourire et continua :

\- Nous avons tous connu des pertes, Spencer, des lourdes pertes. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Emily n'est qu'à un coup de téléphone près et Morgan n'a pas quitté la ville. Tu as l'équipe, qui sera toujours là pour toi. Henry et Jack t'adorent. Et que dire de moi ?

\- Comment ça que dire de vous, Hotch ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration en débattant avec lui-même, se demandant combien il pouvait en révéler au jeune homme.

\- Nous avons tous beaucoup perdu, Spencer. Je peux le comprendre. C'est douloureux mais cela signifie que nous sommes encore vivants. Et je peux te promettre ceci : je serai là pour toi aussi longtemps que je le pourrai.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Spencer, la douleur dans ses yeux brillant vivement dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous, Hotch ?

Après avoir retardé le moment de répondre en sirotant sa bière, Aaron se retourna finalement vers l'homme implorant.

\- Parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Spencer. Ca a toujours été le cas. Je n'ai seulement pas été très doué pour le montrer.

Spencer ne répondant pas, il reprit :

\- Alors, qui d'autre as-tu visité ?

\- Adam Jackson. Owen Savage.

Aaron acquiesça. C'était parfaitement logique. Spencer possédait un cœur si généreux, il voulait aider ces hommes brisés à guérir.

\- Besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner la prochaine fois ?

Spencer lui lança un regard acéré :

\- Et les Règles du Bureau ?

\- Si tu es parvenu à t'en sortir sans problème tout ce temps, j'imagine que tu sais comment nous faire contourner les règles.

Spencer eut un faible sourire :

\- Peut-être bien.

Ils attendirent plusieurs secondes, puis Spencer s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Si la mère de Nathan fait un service funéraire, viendrez-vous avec moi ?

Aaron eut un faible sourire :

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci, Hotch.

\- Etant donné que tu viens de me prendre pour un punching-ball, tu peux peut-être m'appeler Aaron et me tutoyer ?

\- Ouah, murmura Spencer avec juste une pointe de sarcasme, j'ai l'impression de faire partie des types cools. Que dirait Dave ?

Aaron laissa tomber sa tête pour cacher un sourire amusé :

\- Il me demanderait sûrement quand est-ce que j'ai enfin retiré le balai que j'avais selon lui là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

Cela fit sincèrement rire Reid et la tension et la peine qui alourdissaient l'atmosphère sembla se dissiper.

\- Tu n'as pas à rester cette nuit, tu sais, fit Spencer à voix basse. Ca va maintenant.

\- Non, répondit Aaron. Je reste. Je t'ai laissé seul trop longtemps. J'en suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Gideon à l'époque. Il disait que tu pouvais t'en sortir tout seul et je l'ai cru. J'aurais dû…

\- Aaron, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Arrête, d'accord ? Je comprends. Tu avais tes propres problèmes. J'ignorais à quel point à ce moment là, mais je comprends. Tu étais là quand j'en avais le plus besoin, fit-il avant d'indiquer d'un geste le canapé : tu es là maintenant.

Hotch déglutit difficilement, la gorge soudain serrée par l'émotion.

\- Je le suis, tu sais. Je suis la, maintenant.

Spencer s'avança lentement.

\- Je vois ça, Hot… Aaron.

Après un moment d'hésitation, les sourcils froncés, il demanda :

\- Allons-nous parler de ce qui est arrivé plus tôt quand… tu sais ?

\- Non. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Spencer soit pris d'un long bâillement.

\- Et ça je pense que c'est notre signal pour aller se coucher, offrit Aaron avec un petit rire. Tu as du linge de lit pour le canapé ?

\- Tu vas dormir sur le canapé ?

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, non ?

Lentement, Spencer acquiesça :

\- Je suppose, toutefois je dois admettre que mon canapé n'est pas le plus confortable qui soit, bien que cela doive être plus agréable que dormir dans le jet.

Il indiqua le couloir et ajouta :

\- La salle de bain, c'est la première porte à droite, si tu veux te doucher ou quoi que ce soit avant d'aller dormir.

\- Merci, Spencer.

Aaron pensa qu'il devrait bouger, qu'il devrait se lever et attraper son sac pour s'apprêter à aller dormir mais il se sentit immobilisé sous l'intense regard noisette. Il resta assis, figé, alors que Spencer s'avançait, la main droite tendue comme s'il s'approchait d'un chien étrange. Et, connaissant l'Effet Reid, ce n'était pas rien. Lentement, les doigts chauds caressèrent sa mâchoire puis un pouce courut lentement le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Il siffla doucement quand Spencer accentua la fente de sa lèvre.

\- Désolé pour ça, murmura Spencer.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? répondit Aaron d'une voix toute aussi basse, et rauque même à ses propres oreilles.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ça valait le coup.

Spencer lui fit un sourire et Hotch eut un moment de panique quand il pensa que l'autre homme pourrait bien se pencher pour l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, le jeune agent le remercia simplement avant de s'éloigner, brisant le sortilège qui semblait s'être abattu sur eux à leur insu.

\- Comment va-t-on expliquer ça demain ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est toi le génie, rétorqua Aaron avec un sourire. Tu penseras à quelque chose.

Spencer eut un petit rire en s'éloignant :

\- D'accord. La nuit porte conseil après tout.

\- En effet, sourit chaleureusement Aaron en regardant la grande silhouette dégingandée disparaître dans le couloir. Bonne nuit Spencer.

\- Bonne nuit Aaron, fit la voix provenant du couloir, douce, mélodieuse, presque une invitation et qui le réchauffa. Cela signifie plus pour moi que tu l'imagines.

Une fois qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer, il répondit tout en sachant qu'il était le seul à entendre ces mots :

\- Je crois que je peux l'imaginer, Spencer. Crois-moi. Plus que _toi_ tu l'imagines.

 

_« Les choses les plus importantes sont les plus difficiles à dire, les mots les amoindrissent. » - Stephen King._


End file.
